


Fun at the farm

by xDirtyMindx



Series: At the farm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blindfolded reader, F/M, Filthy fic, Gangbang with animals, Knotting, Or just enjoy the dirty ride, Size Kink, The reader is getting fucked by dogs and horses, Tied up reader, belly bulge, don't like it don't read it, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: You visit a special farm and you get your fucking of your life.xxxMy first reader fic. So much taboo, now is the time to turn around if it's not your cup of tea.





	Fun at the farm

The best thing was the stretch. You loved it when something big and massive stretched your holes wide. Doesn’t matter if it was your pussy or your ass. Well, you preferred your ass because you are able to take nearly anything as deep as you’d like to.

Last time there was a 12 inch dildo. Well, a knotting dildo, but that’s not the point. In the last couple of months, you were training your ass to be able to get wider and wider things up your once tight little hole. Now your motive was to be able to get anything up your ass you desire.

That’s how you ended up here. At a dirty little farm which is established exactly for people like you. You had your necessary enema an hour ago, you were clean and ready to live through the dirty fantasies you have for a decade now. Get the real knots you were hungry for and, well, if you do well, get the stallions to fuck you too.

The man who was responsible for all your safety did a great job. He was just a tool, a serviceman to do as you requested. He checked that you were well prepared, had enough lube in your ass, secured you properly on the hard breeding bench and then… then you heard the barking. You only told him what size of cocks and knots you wanted so you didn’t know what kind of dogs he prepared for you. He put the blindfold on your eyes and now the world went black. The only thing left for you to pay attention was your soaked pussy and your empty ass. You were desperate to get filled up.

The barking became louder and soon you were able to hear the footsteps. The man commanded the dog to get up on you and now you were able to feel the beast’s hot breath on your neck. You shivered. It felt so good to be helpless for them and offer your hole to his pleasure.

He put his legs around your waist and soon you felt his pointing dick searching for your hole. For a moment you thought that maybe he’ll miss and he’ll fuck your pussy instead of your ass but maybe the man helped him and in one hard thrust, the dick was balls deep in your channel. You moaned loudly but it got cut off because the animal started to fuck you like it’s life depended on it. It was hard and fast and so fucking deep, you never got fucked like you were right now.

Yeah, the stretch was one of the things you liked the most. And this creature gave you exactly what you wanted. You felt his knot getting bigger and bigger and when it caught in your ass, you moaned again, loud and happy and smiled when he started to cum in you. So much come, so much doggy cum filling your bowels up nice and good.

You can’t wait for for the next beast to take you.

When the dog finished coming, the man told you to be a good girl and push his big knot out of your ass. You needed the stretch and the other boys are waiting for you. You did as you were told, but also, you were a bit sad that you didn’t have a chance to keep the knot inside of you and wait it out to go down.

Well, your sacrifice wasn’t for nothing. The next dog was definitely bigger and you wondered if you’ll be able to take the fifth one’s knot after this. Five knots and three horse cocks, that was the deal, that was the experience you paid for.

You were right. You enjoyed all the knottings and it was the best hours of your life, but the fifth one, holy shit, it was a huge beast. He was heavy on your back, growled dangerously at your neck and fucked like a madman. The widest toy you ever had in your ass was 3 and a half inches wide, fairly enough for a horse dick, and well, you had some crazy fisting sessions last month, so yeah, you were definitely not a virgin back there. This monster? It was bigger, and fucked you hard and deep and when he knotted you… Yeah, that’s the knot that you were not able to push out and holy shit the cum… There was a swell in your stomach, you were sure about it. Five dogs came in your ruined ass and they filled you up so good.

You were dirty and wet but you were in heaven. And the burning pain in your ass was delicious.

You nearly sobbed when the knot went down and your new best friend left you alone.

You heard the man walking around you and when you felt his wet hand at your cum drenched hole, you moaned again. He didn’t wast time, pushed his fist in in your ass and told you to push when he felt your body’s resistance. You wanted the stallions to fuck you too so you did as you were told. Holy hell, it was big and better than any toys you ever pushed into your colon.

He was impossibly deep and you thought that you’re gonna come while he was fisting you and making sure that you’ll be able to take those horse cocks.

He deemed you ready and safe to try the stallions. You nearly cried from happiness, you were so excited to get used by those animals and feel their cum flood your stomach.

The man pulled out and left you empty and gaping.

Then you heard the horse coming closer to you. The man helped him get up on the bench and you shivered when you felt those strong legs getting up next to your body and then…

Then you were impaled on a real, warm, hungry horse cock. He went impossibly deep, you felt him bulge your dog cum filled stomach, and he just… He went fucking crazy and shoved that enormous dick in and out of you. It was maybe a dozen times and then he came and you never felt something hot like this before. His cum gushed into your stomach and most of them just poured out of your poor hole. You felt ecstatic and you couldn’t wait for the next round.

The men get the stallion off of you, walked him away and got back with your next partner. This one was as big as the first one and didn’t waste time either to fill your gaping hole up.

It was heaven and you were so fucking full.

When the third one was on you, you prepared your hole as you and the man discussed it to try to keep as many cum in you as you can.

When he came in you, you relaxed your whole body and concentrated on keeping as much in you as you can. As soon as the stallion stepped back, the men pushed your big plug in your gape and helped you get up from the bench.

You sit on the plug and moaned at how well used and fucked was your poor little ass. You looked down and nearly passed out from the pleasure that went through your body at the sight. You did good and you looked like you were 6 months pregnant. So much cum was flooding in your swelled up belly and you felt fantastic.

Well, you had the fucking of your life and when you put your hands on your clit, you came embarrassingly fast. There was a 5 inch plug up your ruined ass, you were full of cum and was filthy as a dirty slut you were.

Best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread, I'm a non english writer and I appreciate every help you can give me to help me get rid of my mistakes. xoxo


End file.
